El chico de las flores
by Kxshxmxtx
Summary: Shirabu ama las flores y trabaja en la florería de sus padres. Semi se ve atraído en él a primera vista en cuanto entró a la florería, convirtiéndose así en su chico de las flores [AU] [SemiShira][Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**_Pareja:_** _Semi x Shirabu_

 ** _Nota:_** _[_ _Prologo narrado por Semi, los demás capítulos_ _serán narrados en tercera persona]_

 _[Contiene AU y algo de OOC]_

* * *

 ** _"✿Prologo✿"_**

Aquella tarde me quede en casa ordenando mis cosas dentro de cajas y maletas. Aquel era mi último día en el departamento, desde el día siguiente viviría en uno más grande y junto a mi novio, Shirabu. Se nos pasó el tiempo volando, si hacía solo unos años atrás yo le rogaba a Shirabu para que viviéramos juntos, pero la respuesta que me daba cada vez que le preguntaba era un rotundo no, además de decirme siempre _"No viviremos juntos hasta que uno de los dos termine de estudiar",_ dicho y hecho, terminé mis estudios y fui hasta la puerta de la casa de él con las llaves de nuestro nuevo departamento y le dije: _"Ahora si que no puedes decir que no ¿Me oíste?"_ , recuerdo que él me miró con cierto brillo en sus ojos y me abrazo tras llamarme idiota. Con tan solo recordar eso una pequeña sonrisa surcó mis labios.

Seguí ordenando mis cosas, cuando en eso encuentro al fondo de mi baúl una polvorienta caja, la miré con curiosidad y la tomé entre mis manos soplando el polvo dejando a la vista lo que la tapa tenía escrito, _"Recuerdos",_ eso era lo que decía. De inmediato recordé que dentro de aquella caja habían fotografías y otros objetos que tienen un gran valor sentimental para mi. La abrí y en efecto, se encontraba una gran cantidad de fotos, también habían cartas que me había escrito Shirabu, y muchas otras cosas. Pero luego de registrar por encima el contenido de la caja me dí cuenta que esta solo tenía cosas relacionadas con él, no eran simples recuerdos, eran mis recuerdos de mi hermosa flor, Shirabu.

Tomé las fotos y comencé a verlas, deteniéndome al menos cinco minutos en cada una recordando todo lo ocurrido cuando se tomó la fotografía. Sonreí como idiota enamorado al recordar todos los bellos momentos junto a Kenjiro y sonreí por anticipado por los que vendrían. Pronto llegué a la primera foto, deslice suavemente las yemas de mis dedos sobre la fotografía, era Shirabu trabajando en la florería, la primera fotografía que tuve de él, sacada sin su permiso, ni siquiera nos conocíamos, él me pareció muy lindo y se la saque, después de eso comencé a enamorarme de Kenjiro Shirabu, de mi chico de las flores.

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado, me gusta mucho esta parejita, es una de mis favoritas y se que no hay mucho contenido de ellos, así que decidí hacer este fic sobre ellos. **Proxima actualización:** 03 de Febrero_


	2. Cliente frecuente

_**Pareja:** Semi x Shirabu_

 _ **Nota:** [Contine AU y algo de OOC]_

 _[Desde este capitulo se cuenta la historia de como se conocen y_

 _se desarrolla la relación de ambos chicos]_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1:**_

 _"_ ✿ _ **Cliente frecuente**_ ✿ _ **"**_

Flores, flores y más flores, Shirabu vivía rodeado de flores, le gustaban mucho, sus aromas, sus colores, sus formas, e incluso lo que significaba cada una, todo de ellas le cautivaban. El trabaja en la florería de sus padres, quienes vendían flores por montón, eran las más bellas de la ciudad. Él era feliz y lo era aún más cuando iban a comprar de sus flores y salían con una sonrisa del lugar.

Shirabu se levantó la mañana del Sábado para abrir la tienda y comenzar a vender. Se preparó un té de Manzanilla y se colocó un delantal verde, para luego sentarse a esperar a que llegará algún cliente. El primero en cruzar la puerta haciendo sonar una pequeña campanilla fue un joven muchacho de cabello rubio ceniza de aspecto desordenado con las puntas más oscuras. Los ojos café claro de Shirabu se posaron en el chico e hizo una pequeña reverencia saludándole.

— Buenos días ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?— El recién llagado miró a quién le hablaba recorriéndole de pies a cabeza con disimulo.

— Claro, estoy buscando Orquídeas— La vista del cliente recorre las estanterías con flores buscando las ya dichas.

— Oh, si, por aquí están— Shirabu guía al chico hasta uno de los muebles mostrandole las Orquídeas.

El rubio observó las flores con una pequeña sonrisa, luego volteo a ver al chico haciendo contacto visual provocando una extraña sensación al más alto.

— Quiero una, por favor— Dice este y Shirabu asiente yendo por un banquillo para subirse y bajar una de las flores

— ¿Quiere llevarla así?— Le pregunta con la flor entre sus manos— ¿O es para un regalo?

— No, así esta bien— Sonríe ligero— La llevaré así.

— Esta bien— Le extiende la flor y vuelve al mostrador. El cliente le sigue y se queda viendo las manos de su vendedor, disimuladamente claro esta— Son 100 yenes

La vista del muchacho se dirigió a los labios de Shirabu y después a sus castaños ojos, para luego sacar dicho dinero de su billetera.

— Que tenga un buen día— Una pequeña reverencia hizo el de cabellos color miel mientras su cliente se dirigía a la puerta.

— Gracias— Dijo deteniéndose frente a la puerta.

— Vuelva pronto— Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico antes de salir de la florería, volviendo a dejar solo a Shirabu junto a sus amadas flores.

El chico se volvió cliente habitual de la florería comprando cada día una Orquídea. Pero él solo volvía para ver a Shirabu, aún que fueran unos pocos minutos. El chico de la florería había cautivado por completo al chico y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

 **.**

 **.**

— Hey, Eita—Dijo Kawanishi moviendo a su amigo— Oye, contesta

— ¿Eh?—Dice saliendo de sus pensamientos alzando la vista para ver a su amigo—¿Qué sucede?

— Te he estado hablando por más de diez minutos y no reaccionabas ¿Estas bien?— Le mira alzando una ceja preocupado.

— Claro, estoy perfecto— Asiente suavemente mientras observa la Orquídea entre sus manos.

—¿Otra flor más?— Mira las manos del chico con dicho objeto— Has comprado cada día una igual y no se para que lo haces

— Si te lo dije— Le mira frunciendo el seño— Te dije que era para verlo a él.

— ¿Tu chico de las flores?— Sonríe divertido.

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó los labios de Eita mientras asentía observando la flor.

— Si, el mismo—

— ¿Ya sabes como se llama?— Pregunta con curiosidad.

— Pues no— Un suave suspiro abandona los labios del chico.

— ¡Qué?—Exclama haciendo dar un pequeño salto a su amigo.

— Ay, no es para tanto—Dice Semi mientras resopla su cabello.

— ¿Como que no es para tanto?— Alza su ceja viéndole interrogante— Has estado yendo por casi un mes a esa tienda y aún no sabes su nombre, eso es patético.

— ¡Hey! No es patético—

— Si lo es— Le pica la mejilla— ¿Cuando te dignaras a preguntarle?

— Uhm...No lo se—Desvía la mirada.

— Si no lo haces alguien se te puede adelantar~—Sonríe malicioso— Y no creo que quieras ver a tu chico de las flores con alguien más~

— No, claro que no— Le mira frunciendo el seño.

— Ah~ ¿Y como estas tan seguro, Eita?— Dice Kawanishi sonriendo divertido.

— Porque iré y preguntaré por su nombre— Contesta decidido con el puño en alto.

— ¡Así me gusta! ¡Ve por él Eita-chan!— Exclama emocionado dándole palmadas en la espalda a su amigo.

— Eso si, iré mañana— Ve la flor que había comprado— Hoy ya fui y sería algo muy obvio si voy.

— Esta bien— Le sonríe— Te deseo mucha suerte.

— Gracias— Le devuelve la sonrisa— Bien, yo ya debo irme, se esta haciendo algo tarde.

— Esta bien— Chocan las palmas— Mañana me cuentas como te fue ¿Si?

— Claro que si, vendré en cuanto salga de la florería—

— Perfecto, te estaré esperando—

Dicho aquello Semi se fue de la casa de su amigo con rumbo a la suya. De camino a su departamento pasó por fuera de la florería, deteniéndose unos minutos y mirando con disimulo por la ventana, viéndolo a él con un ramo de rosas blancas en sus manos. Observó atentamente a Shirabu, este tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba las flores, para luego acomodarlas en un hermoso jarrón. Eita saco su teléfono y le tomo una foto al muchacho, estaba en el angulo perfecto para ello, el rostro del chico no se veía por completo, si no que capturó su perfil mostrando su pequeña sonrisa y su vista fija en las flores que acababa de acomodar en el jarrón. Una suave sonrisa se posó en los labios del rubio mientras guardaba su teléfono retomando su caminar.

 **.**

 **.**

Shirabu entró a su habitación con una regadera para echarle agua a algunas plantas que tenía en uno de sus muebles. Mientras las regaba vino a su mente su ahora frecuente cliente, una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios.

—A él le gustan mucho la Orquídeas—Murmura hacia las plantas—Nunca había conocido a alguien que le gustara tanto una flor para comprarla día a día—Deja la regadera en el suelo y se sienta frente a su escritorio encendiendo su lampara y sacando una libreta de dibujos—Aún no pregunto su nombre, es un cliente frecuente debería hacerlo—Golpeteaba su lápiz contra la hoja en blanco—Es lo más seguro que mañana venga a la florería, y ahí preguntaré su nombre—Comienza a tirar líneas y hacer líneas curvas—Si, mañana sabre su nombre y quizás podríamos ser amigos—Luego de un rato termina su dibujo, el de un muchacho ocultando su rostro con una hermosa Orquídea—...¿Como es que te llamarás?

* * *

 _Bien, esto ha sido todo. Gracias por los dos lindos comentarios que me llegaron en el capitulo anterior, enserio me emocione mucho al leerlos y me alegra que quieran leer más de esta hermosa parejita. Sin más que decir me despido. Shion Fuera. **Proxima actualización:** Viernes 10 de febrero_


	3. el nombre de mi cliente favorito

_**Pareja:** Semi x Shirabu_

 _ **Nota:** [Contine AU y algo de OOC]_

 _[Desde este capitulo se cuenta la historia de como se conocen y_

 _se desarrolla la relación de ambos chicos]_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2:**_

 _ **"**_ ✿ _ **El nombre de mi cliente favorito**_ ✿ _ **"**_

Shirabu se levantó temprano para abrir la florería, como cada mañana regaba algunas plantas que adornaban el local y las flores que vendían, luego se preparaba un té de Manzanilla y se sentaba a esperar a sus clientes.

Su cliente favorito no llegó aquella mañana. Shirabu pensó que no vendría, porque ese chico solo se aparecía por esas horas. Un suave suspiro abandonó los labios del pelimiel mientras hacía los quehaceres de la florería, algo desanimado por no haber visto a su habitual comprador. Cuando sus esperanzas comenzaban a desvanecerse la campanilla de la puerta sonó, haciendo alzar la vista al chico encontrándose con Semi, una pequeña sonrisa su posó en sus labios y le saludo.

—Buenas tarde ¿Qué es lo que desea?—El sabía perfectamente que querría una Orquídea, o al menos eso pensaba—¿Una Orquídea como siempre?

Shirabu avanzó hasta dichas flores, pero fue detenido por la voz del chico.

—No—El ojicafé volteó a ver al chico con sorpresa.

—¿No? ¿Entonces que llevará?—Le mira ladeando levemente el rostro.

—Desde hoy comenzaré a llevar Rosas blancas—Contestó Eita sonriendole suavemente.

—De acuerdo—Entonces se acerca a las Rosas y saca una de hermoso color blanco, luego se la entrega al chico—Tiene un buen gusto en flores

—Gracias—Sonríe observando la flor deslizando suavemente las yemas de sus dedos por los pétalos de esta.

—Siempre he pensado que la flor más delicada son las Rosas—Sonríe ligero acercándose al mostrador—y la más preciosa.

—Pues tienes razón—Saca de su billetera 100 yenes y las deja sobre el mostrador—Bueno, hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana, que tenga un buen días—

Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a preguntarse el nombre, o eso parecía. El rubio estaba por abrir la puerta cuando la voz de Shirabu le detiene.

—Espere un momento—El muchacho con la mano sobre el picaporte volteo su rostro para verle.

—Si ¿Qué ocurre?—Pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me gustaría saber cuál es su nombre—Dice con una suave voz.

Los ojos de Eita se abrieron levemente con sorpresa ante lo que acababa de escuchar, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba un poco más.

—Claro—Le mira a los ojos—Mi nombre es Eita Semi

—Eita Semi—Repite en un susurro el pelimiel—El mio es Kenjiro Shirabu

—Un gusto Kenjiro-kun—Sonríe suavemente.

—Lo mismo digo Eita-san—Hace una pequeña reverencia.

—Oh por favor, sin formalidades, solo dime Eita—

—Esta bien, Eita—

—Bien, ya debo irme—Comienza a abrir la puerta—Nos vemos mañana Kenjiro-kun

Dicho aquello Semi salió de la florería con una gran sonrisa en el rostro al saber que su chico de las flores también quería conocer su nombre. Mientras que Shirabu estaba feliz por saber el nombre de su cliente favorito.

—Bien, al fin se su nombre—Saca su libreta de dibujos y anota el nombre del chico en la esquina de la hoja donde había dibujado el día anterior, para luego volver a trabajar.

 **.**

 **.**

Eita llegó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la casa de Kawanishi, el muchacho al verlo supo que le había ido bien.

—Con solo ver esa expresión en tu rostro y la Rosa blanca entre tus manos, puedo deducir que te fue muy bien—Ríe suavemente viendo a su amigo.

—Pues claro, me fue excelente—Se sienta junto a Kawanishi.

—Y bien, cuéntamelo todo—Le mira curioso—¿Como se lo preguntaste?

—Pues—Ríe leve rascándose la nuca—Lo que pasa es que, no fui yo quién pregunto.

—Entonces...¿Fue tu chico de las flores?—El chico junto a Kawanishi asiente suavemente con la cabeza.

—Así fue, él me pregunto—Dice Eita sonriendo.

—Y ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu chico?—Pregunta con una sonrisa divertida.

—Su nombre es Kenjiro Shirabu—Contesta mientras observa la Rosa.

—Ah, tiene un lindo nombre—

—Así es—

—¿Y ahora que harás?—enciende la televisión y comienza a cambiar de canal—¿Le invitaras a tomar café o algo?

—¿Eh?—

—¿Que si vas a invitarle a salir?—Alza una ceja—Es lo más obvio, debes salir con él si quieres seguir conociéndole.

—Ay ¿No crees que es muy pronto?—Suspira largamente.

—Es ahora o nunca~alguien puede adelantarse—

—Cállate—Gruñe Eita golpeándole el brazo a su amigo.

—Es broma, es broma—Ríe leve.

—Aún así, no digas cosas como esas—

—Ah~ no te enojes—Le mira—Es algo que podría pasar si dejas pasar mucho tiempo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

—Kawanishi, lamentablemente tienes razón—Suspira—No puedo dejar pasar mucho tiempo.

—Pues entonces comienza a hablarle—Dice el chico sonriendo—y conviértete en su amigo, tal vez luego se junten a estudiar, ya que pronto comenzaran las clases nuevamente.

—Es lo que haré—Sonríe suavemente—No se que haría sin ti amigo, gracias

—No agradezcas, para eso son los amigos—

—Eres el mejor Kawa-chan~—

—Vamos, no es para tanto Ei-chan—

Ambos chicos se quedaron platicando por un par de horas más, para después en la tarde ir a comprar algunas cosas para preparar la cena, y entre tanta cosa terminaron comprando unas pocas golosinas. Las horas pasaron y se había hecho muy tarde, por lo que Eita se quedó a dormir en casa de su amigo.

 **.**

 **.**

Shirabu terminó su trabajo temprano y sus padres continuaron atendiendo a los clientes, mientras que el muchacho iba a una cafetería cerca de su casa a juntarse con un viejo amigo. Pronto llegó a una cafetería de aspecto vintage, muy famosa en la ciudad, donde iban casi todos los adolescentes de la ciudad. El muchacho de cabellos color miel entró en el local buscando con la vista a un chico de cabellos negros, en cuanto lo divisó se encaminó hasta él sentándose enfrente. Su amigo al verlo le sonríe ampliamente.

—¡Shira-kun!—Exclama el chico.

—Dios, Tsutomu, no seas tan ruidoso—Gruñe leve viendo al sonriente pelinegro—Llamas mucho la atención.

—Ups, lo siento—Ríe levemente—

Tsutomu Goshiki era el único amigo de Shirabu y el mejor. No se veían desde hacía ya cuatro años, puesto que Goshiki se había ido a estudiar al extranjero, pero había decidido volver y estudiar su último año en Japón. Ambos jamás perdieron contacto, a menudo se hablaban por vídeo llamadas y se escribían por distintas redes sociales, y días atrás Tsutomu le contó a su amigo que volvería a la ciudad, de inmediato se pusieron de acuerdo para juntarse y lo cumplieron.

—Llegaste algo tarde Shira-kun—

—Estaba trabajando—Da un suave suspiro.

—En fin ¿Qué tal has estado?—Pregunta el pelinegro

—Bien, bien—Pasa una mano por su cabello—Preparándome para el nuevo instituto y trabajando en la florería.

—Ah ¿Y que tal les va con la florería?—Pregunta Goshiki sonriendo.

—De maravilla, es la más famosa de la ciudad—Contesta Shirabu sonriendo.

—Que bien, me alegro—

Pronto una joven se acerca para tomar el pedido de ambos muchachos. Kenjiro pide un mousse de chocolate, mientras que Tsutomu pide un frappuccino de chocolate blanco

—¿Qué hay de ti?—Dice el ojimarrón volviendo su vista a Goshiki.

—Pues todo bien, excelente debo decir—Le sonríe suavemente.

—Me alegro por ello Tsutomu—Le devuelve una pequeña sonrisa.

Los muchachos estuvieron conversando sobre sus vidas por un buen rato, hasta que Goshiki saca un tema completamente diferente.

—Shira-kun—el nombrado alzo su vista mientras comía de su mousse.

—Dime—contesta para después llevarse la cuchara a la boca

—¿Ya tienes novio o novia?—Pregunta el pelinegro con una infantil sonrisa.

—Pues no—Le contesta sin prestarle mucha atención.

—¿eh? ¿Porque no?—Ladea suavemente el rostro—Eres bastante guapo y sin novio, estas desperdiciando tus encantos

—Estoy bien solo—Suspira viéndole.

—Entonces—Le mira con una sonrisa maliciosa—Debe de gustarte algo ¿Verdad?

Shirabu lo pensó un momento y por alguna razón pensó en Eita, cosa que le sorprendió, él solo era su cliente favorito y nada mas, no podía atraerle.

—No Tsutomu, no me gusta nadie—

—Oh, no te creo—Le muestra la lengua.

—Hablo enserio—

Desde ese momento Shirabu comenzó a mentirse en cuanto a sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su cliente favorito.

.

.

Shirabu volvió a casa cuando ya había oscurecido. Se fue escuchando música algo distraído pensando en lo que le había preguntado Goshiki _¿Le gustaba alguien?_ Él solo pudo pensar en Eita. Negó repetidas veces con su cabeza cerrando sus ojos al recordarlo, diciéndose a sí mismo: _"Él no me gusta"_

—Definitivamente él no me gusta—Soltó un suave suspiro mientras el tren se detenía frente a sus ojos moviendo sus cabellos, para luego ingresar en el vagón tratando disipar sus pensamientos.

* * *

 _Lamento haberme demorado un par de días en la actualización, pero he aquí el segundo capitulo, espero les haya gustado y si has llegado hasta aquí gracias._ _**Proxima actualización:** Viernes 17 de febrero_


	4. Primer día de clases

_**Pareja:** Semi x Shirabu_

 _ **Nota:** [Contine AU y algo de OOC]_

 _[Desde este capitulo se cuenta la historia de como se conocen y_

 _se desarrolla la relación de ambos chicos]_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3:**_

 _ **"**_ ✿ _ **Primer día de clases**_ ✿ _ **"**_

Semi volvía cada día a la florería, compraba una Rosa blanca, compartía algunas palabras con Shirabu y se iba, sin ser capaz de invitarle un café aún; él había decidido esperar un poco más.

Entonces llegaron las clases...

El sonido de la alarma del teléfono de Eita resonó en su oído, este con pereza lo apagó, abriendo sus ojos con desgano observó la hora, para luego dar un bostezó en su mano. El muchacho se levantó yéndose hasta el baño, saliendo minutos después con una toalla rodeando su cintura, pasaron otros minutos más y ya estaba vestido.

—No hay tiempo para desayunar—Dijo Semi viendo la hora en su celular.

Fue hasta la cocina, sacando un par de barras de cereal y una caja de jugo. Luego sacó una bolsa de comida de gato de la despensa dejando un poco en un pequeño plato azul.

—Bien, ahora si puedo irme—Sonríe suavemente y sale del departamento rumbo al instituto.

El muchacho llegó pronto al gran establecimiento saludando con su sonrisa a los que pasaban por el pasillo mientras caminaba donde estaban reunidos todos los alumnos para ver en que salón les tocaba aquel año. Kawanishi reconoció al chico a lo lejos, alzó su mano saludándole con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Eita se acercaba a él.

—Al fin llegas—Chocan las palmas y se dan un apretón de manos.

—Lo siento—Sonríe leve—Tu sabes que odio tener que levantarme temprano.

—Lo se, lo se. Por eso creí que no vendrías el primer día y preferirías ir a ver a tu chico de las flores—Le ve con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Odio haberte contado sobre él—Dice Semi viéndole de reojo.

—Ah~ soy tu mejor amigo, es obvio que me lo ibas a decir igual—Ríe el muchacho picandole la mejilla a Eita.

—Entonces te odio—Le aprieta las mejillas.

—Duele, duele—Da un pequeño quejido entrecerrando sus ojos—Eita, duele.

—Lo se, que pena—Dijo el muchacho sonriendo con diversión

—Que pena te dará cuando vaya y le diga a Kenjiro que te gusta—Los ojos Eita se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Ya, te suelto, te suelto—Deja de apretarle las mejillas cruzándose de brazos.

Kawanishi sonríe victorioso.

—Pequeño tonto—Dice entre dientes

—Te oí, idiota—Dice Eita lanzandole una mirada amenazadora—Te mataré luego de que me confiese a Kenjiro-kun.

—Ya, no te enojes y vamos a ver los salones—Le jala de la muñeca hasta una pizarra con los respectivos grados, salones y horarios.

 **.**

 **.**

Shirabu se sentía algo nervioso y emocionado. Nuevo año, nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros, nuevos profesores, todo nuevo para él. El muchacho también se sentía temeroso sobre como sería todo, lo nuevo le aterraba un poco ¿Y si no era como él imaginaba? Realmente no quería ser rechazado por sus pares otra vez, quería amigos, no deseaba volver a pasar por lo de su antiguo instituto, en donde había sufrido de bullyng.

Un suave y pequeño suspiro salió de los labios del pelimiel mientras cepillaba su cabello. Los ojos del chico se posaron en el espejo observándose con detención pasando las yemas de sus dedos por su mejilla, comenzando a recordar algunas cosas del pasado.

—Realmente pasa rápido el tiempo—Dice en un suave murmuro—No fue hace mucho que era un escuálido y débil chiquillo.

La voz de su madre le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Kenjiro! ¡Baja a desayunar!—El muchacho se sobresalto levemente.

—¡Ya voy!—Le contestó mientras lavaba sus manos, para luego bajar a la cocina.

—Buenos días cariño—Dijo la mujer con una suave sonrisa.

—Buenos días Ma—Shirabu se sentó mientras su madre le colocaba en frente una taza con agua caliente para que este se prepara un té de Manzanilla—Gracias

El muchacho conversó con su madre durante el desayuno, hasta que cierta persona tocó a la puerta de la casa de Kenjiro. La mujer se levantó para abrir la puerta, y al hacerlo se encontró con un sonriente muchacho de cabellos negros.

—Oh, Tsutomu, que gusto verte—Le sonríe suavemente.

—Lo mismo digo, por cierto ¿Shira-chan ya esta listo?—Pregunta el muchacho sonriente.

—Claro, le llamaré—

—Muchas gracias, y dígale que se apresure o llegaremos tarde—Una pequeña risa abandonó los labios del chico, mientras entrecerraba levemente sus ojos—y de seguro él no quiere llegar tarde en el primer día.

—Cierto, cierto—La mujer ríe también y va en busca de su hijo.

Ya luego de unos minutos Shirabu sale cerrando la puerta.

—Te dije que no era necesario que vinieras—Le regaña el muchacho.

—Ah~ si yo no hubiera venido de seguro que llegas tarde—Dice Goshiki picandole levemente la mejilla.

—Claro que no—Quita el dedo del chico con suavidad.

—Oh, claro que si—Ríe suavemente—Y eso hubiera sido realmente vergonzoso.

—Ya cállate y vamonos—Dicho eso el pelimiel le jala de la muñeca comenzando a caminar hacía el instituto.

Ambos chicos llegaron a tiempo al establecimiento yendo de inmediato al reconocimiento de salones y a buscar sus horarios.

—Que mal, quedamos en distintos salones—Dice Tsutomu haciendo un leve puchero.

—Nos veremos en el receso, almuerzo y después de clases—Dice Shirabu mientras lee su horario.

—Pero no es suficiente—

—Tan dramático, nunca cambiaras eso de ti—Una pequeña sonrisa surcó los labios del muchacho.

—No te rías Shira-chan—Dice el muchacho haciendo un mohín.

—Deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño, Goshiki—

 **.**

 **.**

El timbre sonó y una voz se escuchó por los parlantes que estaban repartidos por todo el instituto, esta comunicó que todos los alumnos se reunieran en el gimnasio y así se hizo, todo el alumnado se reunió en dicho lugar para escuchar las palabras de bienvenida del rector de la escuela. Luego de aquello, cada estudiante se retiró hasta su respectivo salón.

Semi había quedado en un salón distinto al de su amigo Kawanishi, por lo que caminó en silencio y con una expresión sería en su rostro, pero esta cambio a una relajada cuando vio a cierto chico adelantarse entrando al salón antes que él.

—Kenjiro...—Murmuró dejando de caminar ruborizándose levemente tras ver a su chico de las flores—...imposible—

El muchacho frotó sus ojos con ambas manos y se encaminó hasta entrar en el salón buscando al muchacho con la mirada, encontrándole sentado al final de la habitación junto a la ventana. Eita se quedó parado inmóvil en el marco de la puerta contemplando al chico, este sintió como casi por unos momentos todo se detenía y Shirabu junto con él eran los únicos en la sala, eso fue hasta que el profesor le sacó de las nubes.

—Joven Eita ¿Soñando despierto?—El aludido se sobresaltó ligeramente.

—Algo así—Le contesta riendo levemente.

—Ya, vaya y tome asiento—Dijo el hombre, Semi asintió yéndose a sentar pasando desapercibido para el distraído de Shirabu que aún tenía su vista fija en el paisaje tras la ventana que estaba junto a él.

El profesor comenzó la clase y ambos muchachos estaban absortos en sus propios pensamientos negando todo a su alrededor, a sus compañeros, a su profesor y todo lo demás, solo eran ellos y sus pensamientos.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si y he actualizado a tiempo n.n debo informarles que me quedan tan solo 13 días de vacaciones, demasiado poco, espero poder actualizar cada viernes uwu Bueno, sin más que decir me despido y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. **Proxima actualización:** Viernes 3 de marzo_


	5. Compañeros de curso

_**Pareja:** Semi x Shirabu_

 _ **Nota:** [Contiene AU y algo de OOC]_

 _[Desde este capitulo se cuenta la historia de como se conocen y_

 _se desarrolla la relación de ambos chicos]_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 4:_**

 ** _"_** ✿ ** _Compañeros de curso_** ✿ ** _"_**

La clase se pasó rápidamente, más de lo que Eita había pensado, fue como un abrir y cerrar de ojos para el muchacho. No escuchó ni la mitad de lo que hablaba el profesor y solo llenó de garabatos el cuaderno, pero... ¿Como no se le iba a pasar volando la hora si estaba completamente sumergido en su mundo pensando en Shirabu? No pudo sacarse a su chico de las flores de su mente en ningún momento y menos si lo tenía en frente de sus ojos, le distraía totalmente, tanto así que ni cuenta se dio cuando este salió del salón

De pronto Kawanishi entró a la sala sentándose en la mesa de enfrente de Kenjiro, le miró ladeando suavemente el rostro.

—¿Eita?—Dijo el muchacho esperando que su amigo bajara de las nubes.

—Dime—Le contestó el rubio con una suave voz.

—Ya es hora del receso, vamos a desayunar—Kawanishi pica suavemente la mejilla del chico y este mira a su amigo.

—Kenjiro esta aquí—Dijo sin emoción alguna.

—¿Eh? ¿Es una broma?—Eita negó suavemente.

—No, no es ninguna broma—

El muchacho se colocó de pie comenzando a caminar hasta la puerta.

—Hey, espera—Kawanishi le siguió—No pareces feliz de que él este aquí

—¿Qué?—Se detiene un momento y ve a su amigo—Estas equivocado, estoy más que feliz de que él este aquí

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó los labios del muchacho.

—Tan solo estaba pensando, por eso me viste algo serio—Da un suave suspiro—Yo realmente estoy feliz.

—Esta bien—Le sonríe—Pensé que había algún inconveniente o algo así, me preocupaste.

—Ah, que lindo amigo—Ríe ligeramente

—No te rías—Bufa Kawanishi.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo—Dijo Semi sonriendo divertido.

—Como sea, apresurémonos que tengo muchisma hambre—

—Claro, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo—

Entonces ambos chicos se pusieron nuevamente en marcha hacía la cafetería.

.

.

Shirabu caminó con un vaso con café por los pasillos de instituto hasta que llegó a el invernadero, se emocionó mucho al saber que el establecimiento tenía uno. Los ojos del muchacho miraron maravillados todas las flores que estaban plantadas, se acercó a estas contemplándolas mientras una suave sonrisa adornaba su rostro; ese se había convertido en su nuevo lugar favorito.

—Esto es demasiado precioso—Murmuró deslizando sus dedos por los pétalos de un hermoso girasol.

Este caminó hasta una banca que había en el lugar y se sentó a beber su café mientras contemplaba las flores a su alrededor.

—Tsutomu debe ver este hermoso lugar—Dijo sacando de entre su ropa su teléfono y enviándole un mensaje a su amigo quién no tardó en aparecerse en el lugar.

—Wou, esto es realmente genial—Dijo Goshiki caminando hasta Shirabu mientras comía un pan con huevo—Debes estar muy feliz por haber encontrado un lugar así ¿Verdad?

El pelimiel asintió suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Obviamente que si—Contestó con suavidad—Me siento como en casa, tu sabes que las flores y plantas son mi vida y encontrar algo como esto en el instituto es maravilloso.

Tsutomu se sentó junto a él observando la variedad de plantas que habían.

—¿Tu otro instituto no tenía esto?—Preguntó mirando a su amigo.

—Pues no, no había algo como esto—Da un suave suspiro—Aún que sabes que me hubiera encantado que lo hubiera, al menos así si me hubiera sentido en casa cuando ellos me molestaban...hubiera sido mi refugio—Murmura suavemente lo último.

En menos de unos segundos los brazos de Goshiki habían rodeado al chico en un suave abrazo. Shirabu abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, para luego cerrarlos apoyando su mejilla en el hombro del chico.

—Lamento no haber estado contigo para defenderte—Dijo en voz baja el pelinegro—Quizás no podría haber hecho mucho, pero si te hubiera apoyado y jamás te hubiera dejado solo.

—No te disculpes—Da un suave suspiro con los ojos cerrados—Pero si, hubieras ayudado y mucho, pero ya pasó, menos mal que acabó y ahora estoy bien y feliz.

—Eso es lo más importante—Tsutomu le sonrió suavemente y Shirabu le devolvió la sonrisa para después soltar al chico.

—Bien, será mejor que volvamos, ya deben estar por tocar el timbre—Dijo Kenjiro terminando de tomarse su café.

El moreno asintió suavemente colocándose de pie, el pelimiel hizo lo mismo y ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso a sus salones.

.

.

—¿Y bien?—Cuestionó Kawanishi viendo a Eita—¿Le hablarás?

El rubio lo pensó por unos momentos moviendo sus ojos de lado a lado y dando un suave suspiro para luego asentir, ahora eran compañeros, iban a compartir más tiempo juntos y si no le hablaba alguien más podría adelantarse, y obviamente el no quería eso, tampoco iba a permitirlo.

—Bien, ya lo decidiste—Dijo su amigo—Sin arrepentirse ni nada, debes si o si hablarle a Kenjiro.

—Lo se, lo se—Un largo suspiro abandonó los labios del muchacho.

—Te mataré si no le hablas antes del final del día—Advirtió Kawanishi con seriedad—Y si no lo haces lo haré yo.

—No, no, no, eso que ni se te ocurra—Eita le miró con el seño fruncido.

—Ya, no te pongas celoso—Dice el chico riendo suavemente—No lo haré al menos que tu le hables antes de que acaben las clases.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo haré!—Exclamó dando un leve golpe a la mesa.

Muchos en la cafetería voltearon a verle, este al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta se ruborizó ligeramente avergonzado.

—Mira, por tu culpa todo me miraron como si fuera un loco—

—Tu fuiste el que grito, no yo—Dijo Kawanishi con diversión.

—Oh, ya cállate—Dijo Semi dando un largo suspiro.

Pronto el timbre para volver a clases sonó y todos comenzaron a desocupar la cafetería.

—Bien, hay que volver—Kawanishi se colocó de pie seguido por Eita—Que no se te olvide hablarle.

—Si, si, ya lo tengo entendido—Gruño levemente el chico.

Su amigo rió ligeramente y ambos volvieron a sus respectivos salones.

.

.

Kenjiro caminaba tranquilamente de vuelta al salón pensando en lo mucho que se aburriría en la siguiente clase, la cual era álgebra y realmente la odiaba. Un ligero y agotado suspiro abandonó sus labios, cuando de pronto justo antes de entrar a la sala una voz conocida le llama.

—Kenjiro-kun—Dijo Semi mientras se encaminaba a él.

—Es...él.. _._ —Murmuró el chico antes de voltear a verle sonriendo ligeramente—Eita-kun

—Hasta que al fin pude hablarte—El rubio llegó quedando frente a Shirabu.

Sus diferencias de alturas pudieron notarse a la perfección estando ambos tan cerca.

—¿Eh?—Dijo el pelimiel mirándole interrogante.

—Es que...te vi al entrar en el salón, pero justo llegó el profesor—Da un suave suspiro—Y no pude hablarte.

—¿Y en el receso?—Preguntó Kenjiro.

—Te me desapareciste de inmediato—Contestó tras una pequeña risa.

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó los labios de Shirabu.

—Ya veo—Dijo el chico sonriendo ligeramente.

Eita iba a decir algo más, pero la profesora le interrumpió.

—Muchachos necesito que entren—Habló la mujer con un tono tosco y pesado.

—Esta bien—Dijeron ambos y entraron al salón.

—Seguimos hablando en el receso—Dijo el rubio en voz baja.

—Desde luego—Le contestó el pelimiel de la misma manera.

* * *

 _¡Actualización! ¿Qué tal estuvo? En lo personal, me gustó mucho como me quedó este capitulo, espero sus comentarios, hasta la próxima, cuídense. **Próxima actualización:** Viernes 3 de Marzo_


	6. La promesa

_**Pareja:** Semi x Shirabu_

 _ **Nota:** [Contiene AU y algo de OOC]_

 _[Desde este capitulo se cuenta la historia de como se conocen y_

 _se desarrolla la relación de ambos chicos]_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 5_**

 ** _"✿La promesa✿"_**

Tras acabar la clase, Semi y Shirabu salieron del salón comenzando a caminar por los pasillos del instituto. Perdieron la noción del tiempo y en poco estuvieron sentándose en la banca del invernadero. Semi sonrió con diversión al ver hasta donde habían llegado.

—Me parece que encontraste tu lugar—Dijo el muchacho tras una pequeña risa.

Shirabu asintió con suavidad con una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—Así es—Contestó él—Es un perfecto lugar. Tan bien cuidado y lleno de vida; me encanta.

—Me lo imaginaba—Sonrió el rubio viendo al chico junto a él—Sabía que este lugar te iba a encantar.

—Será como mi segundo hogar—

—Sabes—Eita miro hacía el techo de cristal del invernadero—Pensé en ti al recordar que existía un lugar como este en la escuela.

Las mejillas de Kenjiro se tornaron de un suave tono rosa al oír aquello. El muchacho dijo ello sin pensarlo, fue algo espontaneo, pero luego de unos momentos procesó lo que acababa de decir, comenzando a ruborizarse

—¿Eh?—Articuló el pelimiel algo avergonzado.

—Shirabu—Semi le miró con una amplia sonrisa y nerviosismo—No es nada, solo digo cosas sin sentido, solo olvídalo.

—Esta bien—Murmuró el chico.

Un suave suspiro abandonó los labios del Eita. Luego se formó un silencio algo incomodo.

—Entonces, —Semi miró sus manos—¿Por qué fue que te cambiaste de colegio?

—Yo...—Shirabu se detuvo unos largos momentos antes de volver a hablar—Prefiero no hablar de ello por el momento.

—De acuerdo—Dijo Semi—No te obligaré a nada que no quieras.

—En otro momento te lo contaré—Dice el muchacho sonriendole levemente.

El rubio asintió suavemente viendo a Shirabu con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Como tu quieras y cuando quieras—Sonrió devuelta

Luego cambiaron de tema. Estaban tan ensimismados en su conversación que ni el sonido del timbre los logró sacar de aquella charla, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era muy tarde, la clase ya estaba por acabar.

—Wou, no puedo creer que nos hallamos saltando la lección—Dijo Eita mirando la hora en su teléfono.

—Y en el primer día—Agregó el pelimiel.

—Es inútil que volvamos ahora—Un ligero suspiro escapo de los labios del más alto—No quiero que te regañen.

—¿Qué hay de que te regañen a ti?—Cuestionó con curiosidad el chico.

—De mi no te preocupes, ya me han regañado antes por saltarme las clases—Sonríe divertido—, pero tu eres nuevo, no quiero que te sermoneen y menos por mi culpa.

Los ojos grisaseos del muchacho le miraron con sorpresa. Una vez más decía cosas lindas.

—Gracias—Dijo Kenjiro en con un suave tono de voz—eres muy considerado Eita-kun.

Este le sonrió suavemente.

—No hay de que. Después de todo somos amigos ¿O no?—Semi le miró interrogante.

—No hay de que. Después de todo somos amigos ¿O no?—Semi le miró interrogante.

El pelimiel abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, para luego asentir sonriendo suavemente.

—Si, somos amigos—Mira unas flores del lugar con un suave rubor y feliz.

Eita miró al muchacho de reojo notando aquella alegría en el rostro del chico.

—¿Estas feliz?—Preguntó el muchacho.

—Mucho—Le contestó él.

—¿A que se debe que estés feliz?—Este le mira curioso

—Ahora tengo un amigo—Murmura el chico con una suave sonrisa.

El rubio miró a Shirabu con sorpresa, nunca pasó por su cabeza que este le iba a responder eso. De hecho, Semi pensaba que tenía muchos amigos, de todas formas es muy guapo ¿Quién no se acercaría a alguien así? Pero no era de esa manera y eso al muchacho le causó curiosidad. Aún no era el momento como para preguntar algo más respecto a ello.

—Así es, amigos—Se limitó a decir Semi mirando al chico con una pequeña sonrisa—Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

—Jamás olvidaré eso, Eita-kun—Dijo el muchacho de ojos grisaseos alzando la vista con una suave sonrisa, acto que hizo ruborizar al más alto.

" _Tan lindo",_ pensó el muchacho sin dejar de observar alegre a Kenjiro, su ahora nuevo amigo. Ese día había dado un enorme paso que le llevaría a otras grandes cosas. Se quedaron un poco más en el invernadero, hasta que el timbre para el receso sonó, después de ello cada uno se fue por su lado y prometieron encontrarse a la salida e ir a casa juntos, y como era de costumbre, Semi iría a la florería a comprar una flor.

 **.**  
 **.**

Semi llegó junto a Kawanishi con una sonrisa en su rostro, su amigo supo de inmediato que algo bueno había ocurrido, y que Shirabu era la razón.

— ¿Algo muy bueno ocurrió?— Cuestionó el muchacho sonriendo divertido.

— Acertaste bro— Respondió animado el chico.

— Dime...¿Ya hablaste con Kenjiro?—El rubio asintió.

— Nos saltamos la clase— Mencionó Semi.

— Oye, no lo lleves por el camino del mal— Dijo con diversión Taichi— Eres mala influencia.

—¡Hey!— Exclama Eita dándole un suave golpe en el brazo— Perdimos la noción del tiempo, nada más.

— Bueno, te creo— Rió el chico sobándose el brazo — No me extrañaría que ignoraras todo a tu alrededor estando con él.

— Oh calla, ya te tocará enamorarte y no dejaré de molestarte— Rodea sus ojos aburrido

— Ah, lindo gruñoncito—

Por otro lado, Shirabu caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos con una pequeña flor adornando su cabello; Eita la había colocado en aquel lugar, con el permiso del chico. Se encontraba muy feliz, su primer día— hasta el momento— había sido sensacional y esperaba que acabará de la misma manera. De pronto, cierto pelinegro llegó corriendo junto al chico abrazándose al brazo de este.

— ¡Shira-kun! —Exclamó el muchacho llamando la atención de algunos transeúntes.

— Tsutomu, no grites— Dijo el aludido sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Eh? ¿Te encuentras bien?— Le toca la frente— Creí que me regañarías por gritar así y por tirarme sobre ti.

— Eres un idiota— Continua caminando seguido de Goshiki.

— Pero, respondeme— El chico le mira curioso— ¿Algo bueno e interesante ocurrió?

Shirabu asintió con suavidad. Tsutomu le miró esperando su respuesta percatándose de la flor de que llevaba en el cabello.

— ¿Volviste a ir al invernadero?— Preguntó de pronto el muchacho— Ahí ocurrió algo bueno ¿Verdad?

— Si, ahí hice un amigo— Contestó Kenjiro sonriente— Es ese chico, mi cliente favorito.

— ¿Qué? ¿Él va en este instituto?— El pelimiel asintió con suavidad.

— Así es, somos compañeros de salón—

Goshiki le sonrió ampliamente dándole pequeñas palmadas en el hombro.

— Me alegro por ti— Dijo el moreno— Me encantaría conocer a tu amigo.

— Pronto te lo presentaré—

Los muchachos siguieron conversando muy a gusto y todo siguió su curso normal en el día, sin ningún inconveniente ni problema.

 **.**

 **.**

Y tal como habían prometido, Semi y Shirabu volvieron juntos a casa, más bien Eita, fue a dejar a Kenjiro a su hogar. Ambos entraron a la casa del muchacho, encontrándose con la madre de este.

— Bienvenido a casa cariño— Dijo la mujer recibiendo al pelimiel.

— Hola mamá— Saludó el chico mientras que Eita miraba curioso la casa.

Esta decorada con colores de tonos verdes y adornado con flores y todo tipo de planta ornamental.

— oh, ¿Quién es el joven que te acompaña?— Preguntó amablemente la madre de Shirabu.

— Es un nuevo amigo— Contestó él— También es un cliente frecuente.

— Un gusto— Dijo Semi haciendo una pequeña reverencia— Mi nombre es Semi Eita.

— El gusto es mio, conocer un amigo de mi hijo no ocurre todos los días — La mujer también hizo una leve genuflexión— Siéntete como en casa, Semi-kun

— Mamá— Dijo el joven llamando la atención de esta— Estaremos en la florería.

— Claro, vayan—

Dicho aquello, ambos muchachos fueron hasta el local, Shirabu llevaba una regadera con agua para alimentar a sus platas y flores, mientras que Eita buscaba la flor que llevaría aquel día.

— Eita-kun— Nombró el pelimiel mientras observaba unas flores llamadas _Geranio,_ era una hermosa flor, con pequeños pétalos de un brillante color fucsia.

— Dime, Kenjiro— Replicó el aludido.

— Quiero regalarte algo— Decidió Shirabu.

— ¿Qué cosa?— Preguntó el muchacho alzando la vista para ver a su amigo.

— Unas flores—

El pelimiel sacó un pequeño ramo de _Geranios_ acercándose al rubio. Semi sonrió con suavidad mirando al chico frente a él y las flores que tenía en sus manos.

— Estas flores simbolizan la amistad pura y verdadera—Explicó el chico entregándoselas al chico—Florecen en primavera y verano, estas son las últimas que me quedan y que he cuidado mucho, me gustaría que te las quedaras.

Los ojos de Eita le observaban con sorpresa y ternura.

— No importa que estas se sequen, no las botes— Los ojos del más bajo se posaron en los de Semi— Guárdalas entre las hojas de algún cuaderno, o de un libro que te guste mucho, pero por ningún motivo te deshagas de ellas, sin importar que en algún momento nos alejemos o alguna pelea nos separé. Estos _Geranios_ nos unirán de una u otra forma, y será símbolo de nuestra amistad ¿Promételo?

El muchacho no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su chico de las flores era tan gentil, tan inocente, humilde y perfecto. Decía cosas tan profundas y preciosas, a medida que iba conociéndolo más, este le da a conocer más bellas cosas de su persona. Le encantaba.

— Kenjiro, es una promesa— Contestó el muchacho sonriendole— En cinco, diez u ochenta años más, esta flor seguirá conmigo.

Shirabu le sonrió devuelta satisfecho. Jamás pensó en que aquella tarde diría algo como eso a un chico del que ya se estaba enamorando.

* * *

 _1608 palabritas me salieron y pensar que cuando estaba en las 1000 ¡Bum! la imaginación y creatividad vino a mi, escribiendo el final del capitulo, el cual a mi parecer me quedo muy tierno y romántico ¡Parecía declaración de amor! ¿Opinan igual que yo?_

 _Bueno, lamento haber demorado un poquito en actualizar, me disculpo, no había terminado el capitulo antes de entrar a clases, y solo en la tarde me puse a terminarlo, contando en que me distraigo hasta con una mosca._

 _Aquí les dejo el significado de la flor de Geranio: **Esta flor, está encargada de simbolizar una amistad pura y verdadera, en otros sectores del mundo esta flor significa tontería o estupidez. La semilla de esta planta tiene características de ser igual a una grulla, lo que permite expresar su nombre de género en griego.**_

 _¡Hasta luego!_

 ** _Próxima_** _ **actualización:** Viernes 10 de marzo_


	7. Defendiéndolo a él

_**.**_

 _ **Pareja:** Semi x Shirabu_

 _ **Nota:** [Contiene AU y algo de OOC]_

 _[Desde este capitulo se cuenta la historia de como se conocen y_

 _se desarrolla la relación de ambos chicos]_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 6_**

 **✿ _Defendiéndolo a él✿_**

Semi llegó a su casa con los _Geranios_ entre sus manos. De inmediatamente las puso en agua y dejó el florero en el escritorio de su habitación. Estaba tan feliz por lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde y no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que Shirabu le había dicho. Fueron las frases más hermosas que había escuchando hasta ese momento de su vida y su chico de las flores le gustaba cada vez mucho más.

Un suave suspiro abandonó los labios del rubio mientras se recostaba en su cama.

—Kenjiro, me gustas mucho-—Susurró entretanto miraba el techo—, pero aún no es tiempo de que lo sepas.

Se acomodó sobre su lecho en posición fetal abrazándose a su almohada perdiéndose en su mundo, al poco tiempo recibió la llamada de su amigo Kawanishi.

—Me gusta mucho—Dijo Semi con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

— _¿Eh?_ — Cuestionó Taichi desde el otro lado del teléfono- _Cada día te pierdo más._

— Es que, no puedo evitarlo— Los ojos del chico se posaron en los _Geranios_ que estaban en su habitación— Él cada día es más maravilloso, a veces pienso que tan solo es un sueño.

— _Si, ya esta comprobado, te estas enamorando de ese chico y no puedo hacer nada contra_ ello— Una pequeña risa por parte de Semi se oyó— _Conquista a ese chico, te mataré si le dejas ir._

— Todo a su tiempo, tan solo hoy nos convertimos en amigos oficiales—

— _Ya veo, eso es un gran paso_ \- Dijo el amigo del chico— _Sigue así, vas por buen camino._

—Gracias bro— Eita continuaba observando las flores que Shirabu le había obsequiado y las cuales cuidaría con su vida.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

— _¿Bro? ¿Sigues ahí?_ _—_ Cuestionó el muchacho— _¿Ya estas soñando despierto?_

Eita rió levemente.

— Lo siento, pero si, estaba soñando despierto—Contestó él- Bueno, creo que te dejo, ya me dio sueño y mañana hay que madrugar.

— _Cierto,_ cierto— Un suave suspiro por parte de Kawanishi se escuchó por el teléfono— _Nos vemos mañana_

— Si, hasta mañana—

Entonces la llamada finalizó y Eita miró hacía el techo quedándose por unos largos minutos observando aquel lugar, para después cubrirse con las sabanas, cerrando sus ojos tratando de dormir y en pocos momentos se quedó profundamente dormido, y nada más que pensando en Shirabu.

 **.**  
 **.**

Kenjiro terminaba de ordenar algunas cosas en la florería junto a su hermana. Ella limpiaba el piso, mientras que él quitaba el polvo de los muebles. De pronto, la chica se detuvo y miró a su hermano menor, quien sonreía con un suave rubor en sus mejillas, cosa que nunca antes había visto en el chico. Ella muy curiosa decidió preguntar que era lo que le tenía tan feliz.

— Oye, hermano—Nombró la chiquilla llamando la atención del chico.

Shirabu volteó a ver a su hermana interrogante.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan feliz?— Cuestionó ella intrigada.

— ¿Eh?—El muchacho se ruborizó suavemente—¿Qué te hace pensar que algo bueno ocurrió?

—Esa linda sonrisa que tienes en el rostro—Contesta riendo levemente—No suelo verte sonreír así, por lo que deduzco que algo muy bueno te ocurrió, no creo que sonreirías así porque si.

El muchacho desvió la mirada a las flores.

—No se de que estas hablando, Keiko—Musitó el pelimiel ruborizándose más inconscientemente.

—Ah, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo—se acerca al chico y pica suavemente la mejilla del chico—Vamos cuéntame Ken-chan.

Un largo y cansado suspiro escapó de los labios del chico. Lo pensó unos momentos y decidió contarle a su hermana.

—Tengo un nuevo amigo—Dijo el chico-¿Contenta?

—¡Eso es maravilloso hermano!—Exclamó completamente feliz la chica—Ya veo porque mamá hizo un comentario sobre un chico muy guapo que había venido esta tarde, ¿Ese es tu nuevo amigo? Me gustaría conocerlo.

Shirabu asintió suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ah, ¿Como se llama?—Preguntó la muchacha con curiosidad.

—Su nombre es Semi Eita—Respondió él mientras acababa de limpiar los muebles—Es un cliente frecuente y ahora somos compañeros de salón.

—Oh, ya recordé-Sonrie suavemente—Es ese al que haces llamas tu "cliente favorito"

—¿Como sabes eso?—Balbuceó comenzando a colocarse rojo.

—Te oí decirlo la otra vez, cuando hablabas solo en tu habitación—Dijo Keiko sonriendo inocente.

—Uno ya no tiene privacidad—Murmura y se va a su habitación

Al llegar ahí se desvanece en su cama ocultando su rostro en la almohada mientras pensaba en por qué su hermana era tan chismosa, siempre invadiendo su privacidad y odiaba que fuera así.

—Tonta Keiko, ¿Por qué dice tanta estupidez?—Se cuestiona dando un suave suspiro rodando en la cama abrazándose a un enorme peluche.

Luego de unos momentos olvidó lo ocurrido con su hermana hacia minutos atrás y comenzó a recordar todo lo ocurrido en aquel primer día de clases, el cual había sido mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba.

—Este año será muy interesante—Murmuró el muchacho con una suave sonrisa sobre su rostro.

 **.**  
 **.**

Pasó alrededor de una semana, en la cual todo marchó bien, ambos muchachos fueron haciéndose más cercanos e incluso sus dos amigos también se conocieron, llevándose de maravilla, según un comentario hecho por Kawanishi a Eita, el pequeño Tsutomu le parecía completamente adorable. En conclusión, no había ocurrido ningún inconveniente o algo así, al menos hasta aquella tarde de miércoles.

Semi y Shirabu caminaban después de clases por las calles de la ciudad platicando sobre una tarea de álgebra que el pelimiel no había comprendido, pero que su amigo si, así que se lo explicó. De pronto, un grupo de muchachos caminaba por la misma vereda en dirección hacía ellos. Kenjiro los reconoció de inmediato, eran sus ex-compañeros de escuela, esos que lo molestaban y hacían bullyng. El pelimiel se colocó nervioso comenzando a detenerse, hasta detenerse y mirar al piso, preocupando a su acompañante.

—Shirabu, ¿Estas bien?—Preguntó el rubio viéndole intranquilo.

Pero el muchacho no contesto y lo único que deseaba era que no lo reconocieran. Entonces, tomó a Semi de la mano y comenzó a caminar del sentido contrario del que venían.

—Vamos, ¿Qué esta pasando?—Cuestionó Eita.

—Guarda silencio, por favor—Dijo Shirabu con la mirada en el piso —Luego te lo explico, ¿Si?

—Esta bien, esta bien—Contestó el chico tras un suspiro.

Kenjiro pensó que ya habían huido, hasta que cierta voz mencionó su nombre.

—Hey, miren—Dijo una voz masculina—Es Kenjiro y ese debe ser su novio.

Ambos muchachos se detuvieron. El pelimiel soltó la mano de Eita y apretó los puños, mientras este le miraba muy preocupado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el grupo de chicos estaban frente a Shirabu y Semi.

—Vamos, ¿No nos vas a saludar, muerde almohadas?—Preguntó el cabecilla del grupo, haciendo énfasis en la frase " _muerde almohadas"_

Kenjiro se quedó callado mirando un punto fijo en el suelo, sin hacer contacto visual con quienes tenía al frente.

—¿Uhm? ¿No vas a hablar?—Cuestionó insistente el chico—¿No nos presentaras a tu novio?

Semi cabreado de la situación y de lo mal que estaban haciendo sentir a su amigo, decidió ponerle fin a todo. Se colocó frente a Shirabu y habló.

—Oye, ya déjenlo en paz—Dijo Eita imponentemente mirando al grupo de chicos con el seño fruncido.

Todos, incluyendo a Shirabu le miraron con sorpresa. El muchacho no iba a quedarse callado, debía de defender y no permitir jamás que le pasaran por encima a su nuevo amigo. No solo porque estaba enamorado de él, si no también porque era una persona y se merecía respeto.

—¿Como? ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?—El chico miró feo a Eita—¿Quién eres tu para decirme que hacer con este fenómeno?

—Nadie importante, tan solo una persona que busca justicia y respeto—Contestó el rubio con voz grave—¿Sabes en que siglo estamos? Si, así es, en el veintiuno. Somos libres de decidir por nuestra orientación sexual, es algo personal y a ti no te debería de importar si a él le gustan los hombres o las mujeres.

El pelimiel, que estaba detrás del más alto, le observaba impresionado y conmocionado por estar siendo defendido. Tenía ganas de llorar, no de tristeza, si no más bien de felicidad.

—Por personas tan cerradas de mente como ustedes es que la sociedad esta así como esta y no avanzamos—los ex-compañeros de Kenjiro no dijeron nada, se quedaron completamente en silencio—Me parece que ya entendieron.

Entonces el chico se dio media vuelta con la intensión de irse junto a Shirabu.

—Ah, otra cosa más—Volteó a verlos—Si alguno de ustedes vuelve a meterse con Kenjiro...—Les lanzó una mirada llena de odio—Dense por muertos.

Dicho aquello ambos muchachos comenzaron a caminar.

—Eita-kun, vamos al invernadero—Habló el chico tras un largo rato—Ahí te contaré algunas cosas.

Y tomaron rumbo a la escuela, otra vez.

* * *

 _Bien, he aquí el sexto capitulo ¡No puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos! Y de paso agradezco y adoro a quienes leen y apoyan este fic, no sería nada sin ustedes._

 _Volviendo al capitulo ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Amaron a_ _Semi_ _tan como yo al momento de defender a su enamorado? ¿opinan igual que él? Yo, definitivamente lo apoyo. Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo y ahora que me doy cuenta Shirabu sufrió de bullyng, al igual que Kenma en "Broken Schemes" vaya que cosas XD_

 _Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que decir, así que me despediré. Hasta la próxima. Saludos y besos._

 _PD: les invitó a leer "Broken Schemes", se que les va a encantar❤_

 ** _Próxima actualización:_** _viernes 17 de marzo._


	8. Regalito para mis queridos lectores

**.**

 _"Capítulo de regalo"_

 ** _ **Nota:** _**_[Contiene AU y algo de OOC]_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 7:_**

 **✿ _El pasado de Shirabu_ ✿**

Regresaron al establecimiento y caminaron silenciosamente hasta el invernadero, una vez ahí ambos tomaron asiento aún sin dirigirse la palabra. Shirabu dio un largo suspiro observando sus manos, para luego alzar la vista mirando hacía el frente.

— Es justo que ahora te cuente sobre mi pasado, quizás no pueda contarte todo lo que me ocurrió solo esta tarde, pero lo que vaya a relatar sobre mi ayer debes escucharlo con mucha atención— Eita asintió con suavidad— No digas nada hasta que acabe, ¿Si?

— Claro, no diré nada hasta el final— El pelimiel sonrió levemente.

— Okei, voy a comenzar—

Otro largo suspiro escapó de los labios del muchacho antes de comenzar a hablar.

— En mi antiguo instituto sufrí de mucho bullyng durante el año pasado y la mitad del anterior a ese—Dijo Shirabu desviando la vista—, es decir, hace ya un año y medio. Pensé que se detendrían y olvidarían todo tras las vacaciones, pero no fue así.

El muchacho cerró los ojos apretando los labios, para luego continuar relatando el hecho.

— En un principio me decían cosas leves, pero en cuanto comenzó el año sus insultos se volvieron más densos y pesados. Traté de ignorarlos y lo hice durante un buen tiempo, creyendo en que se aburrirían y me dejarían en paz, no lo hicieron, ellos siguieron insistiendo y sus humillaciones iban creciendo—Eita miró al chico detenidamente escuchando con atención lo que decía— Jamás le dije nada a nadie, y tampoco alguien me quiso ayudar, tan solo se burlaban junto con ellos, y solo por tener una orientación sexual distinta a la que la sociedad de hoy en día esta acostumbrada. —Kenjiro cerró sus ojos con fuerza — Casi a final de año, mi hermana notó que yo actuaba distinto y habló conmigo, ahí por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a molestarme lloré como nunca antes. Sí, había llorado durante ese año, aunque tan solo algunas lágrimas antes de dormirme, pero con mi hermana fue distinto, creo que esa noche exploté y me desahogue.

Shirabu se detuvo un momento abriendo sus ojos y mirando a Semi.

— Estaba tan solo— Murmuró con una sonrisa nostálgica y con los ojos cristalinos — Tsutomu no estaba conmigo y no tenía amigos, ¿Ahora entiendes porque te aprecio tanto?

El rubio abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, mientras se formaba un nudo en su garganta al ver los orbes llenos de lágrimas de su chico de las flores. Este en un acto de impulso le abrazó con fuerza.

— Ya no estarás solo nunca más— el pelimiel correspondió el abrazo cerrando sus ojos entretanto algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Shirabu lloró en silencio por unos minutos más y luego se apartó del chico.

— Yo...Lo siento— Dijo el pelimiel frotando sus ojos ruborizándose suavemente— No quería que me vieras así.

— Shirabu, no te disculpes— Tomó las manos del chico entre las suyas acariciándolas suavemente— Estamos en confianza, si tu quieres llorar que nada te lo impida, ¿Entendido?

El muchacho aún con un ligero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas asintió mientras veía sus manos.

— Eita-kun es tan amable— Musita viéndole a los ojos— ¿Como es que no tiene novia?

Una leve y suave risa escapó de los labios de Semi.

— Lo mismo me pregunto yo— Dice el chico sonriendo— ¿Como es que tu no lo tienes?

— ¿Eh?— El tono rosa de las mejillas del chico aumento considerablemente.

— Serías un perfecto novio. Eres detallista, amable, sincero y preocupado por los demás, ¿A quién no le gustaría un chico así? Yo encantado sería tu novio— Kenjiro cubrió su rostro completamente rojo al escuchar lo que su amigo le decía.

Eita también se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, que más o menos había sido una confesión, pero para su suerte el pelimiel ni cuenta se había dado.

— No se como puedes decir cosas tan lindas— Dijo Shirabu descubriendo su rostro un poco más calmado—Nadie, nunca antes, además de Tsutomu, me había dicho algo así. Eres el primero y te doy las gracias por pensar así, aún que yo no creo que así sea.

— Pues créelo, así eres tu. Durante el último tiempo pude darme cuenta de ellos— el muchacho rubio el miró con una suave sonrisa.

El chico frente a Semi dio un breve suspiro resignado.

— Creo que no sacaré nada con rebatir lo que me estas diciendo, no te haré cambiar de opinión, ¿Verdad? — Eita asintió sonriendo

— Así es— Le dijo el rubio.

— Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos— Dijo Shirabu mirando la hora en el reloj.

— Si, tienes razón— Entonces el muchacho se colocó de pie estirándose levemente.

— Por cierto— mencionó el chico viendo a Eita, quién le miró interrogante— gracias por escucharme hasta el final.

— No fue nada, lo haría una y mil veces más— Ambos se sonrieron.

— Gracias, otra vez— y el muchacho se colocó de pie comenzando a caminar—Eita-kun, ¿Quisieras acompañarme a tomar un café?

— Claro que si, con gusto— Contestó el rubio acercándose a su amigo.

Entonces los dos chicos se pusieron en marcha hasta una cafetería. Llegaron a esta y fueron atendidos de inmediato, y en poco tiempo más estaban bebiendo a gusto su café.

— Entonces, ¿Iras a la excursión del próximo mes?— Cuestionó curioso Semi.

Aquella excursión se hacía a un pequeño pueblo en la primera semana del mes de Mayo. Ahí los alumnos de los tres cursos de último grado aprendían fuera del aula con apoyo de la naturaleza, historia y cultura de aquel lugar. Aún faltaban un par de semanas para el pequeño viaje.

— Así es, mis padres ya me dieron permiso— Contestó el chico.

— ¡Ah, eso es genial!— Exclamó el rubio.

El muchacho frente a este asintió suavemente bebiendo un poco de café.

— En mi antigua escuela no solía ir a este tipo de eventos— Murmuró Kenjiro mientras observaba su taza— Será mi primera y última vez, espero poder divertirme.

— Prometo que te divertirás mucho, haré que esta excursión sea inolvidable para ti— Dijo Eita con mucho animo.

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó en los labios del pelimiel.

— Entonces, ya no puedo esperar a que ese día llegue— Dicho aquello volvió a beber de su café acabando todo su contenido.

Se mantuvieron en el café un poco más y después Semi acompañó a Shirabu hasta su casa, ahí este nuevamente le volvió a agradecer.

— Te agradezco todo lo de hoy—Dio las gracias haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

— Por favor, no es necesario que me sigas agradeciendo— el muchacho se reincorporó viéndole.

— Lo siento, es que veo que es algo necesario para mi— Dijo el de ojos grisaseos dando un suave suspiro.

— No lo hagas, con dejarme ser tu amigo me basta y me sobra—

Semi le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Kenjiro, haciéndole ruborizar. Ya se estaba volviendo más fácil que él le hiciera ponerse algo nervioso.

— Esta bien— Musitó el chico desviando la mirada— Ya voy a entrar.

— Claro, que tengas una buena noche—

— Tu también— Dijo el chiquillo sin hacer contacto visual con su amigo— Nos vemos mañana.

Shirabu estaba por entrar a su hogar, cuando de pronto se detiene y vuelve con Eita dándole un suave y corto beso en la mejilla.

— Cuídate de camino a tu casa y mándame un mensaje cuando llegues allá— Luego de eso el muchacho entró rápidamente a su casa, dejando aún sorprendido Semi solo.

Este tocó su mejilla recién besada mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un sutil color rosa.

— Cuanto tiempo más esperaré para confesarme— Murmuró el chico mientras observaba hacia el cielo estrellado— no, aún no es el momento. Paciencia, solo debo tener paciencia y no apurar las cosas, no deseo que algo salga mal.

Luego de unos momentos más, Eita comenzó a caminar en dirección a su hogar.

Por otro lado, Shirabu subió a su cuarto con una sonrisa en el rostro, regó las plantas de su habitación y se sentó en su escritorio a escribir en su diario de vida. Fueron unas cortas y precisas palabras para describir lo que pasaba por su mente y ser en aquel día. Sabía y tenía claro que ya no podía seguir engañando a sus sentimientos como lo hizo cuando habló con su amigo Goshiki, ahora lo que sentía era más fuerte.

Lo que Kenjiro escribió en su diario, aquella noche de miércoles doce de abril en el año dos mil diecisiete, fue: " _Hoy, luego de mucho tiempo, ya no seguiré engañando a mis verdaderos sentimientos. Me estoy enamorando cada vez más de Semi Eita."_

* * *

 _Si, este ha sido mi pequeño regalito para ustedes mis preciosos lectores. Agradezco y amo a quienes siguen este fic y a quienes me dejan lindos comentarios, los cuales leo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yo realmente estoy muy motivada con este lindo fanfic y me motivo más cuando veo que a mis lectores les gusta, eso me llena inmensamente._

 _Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que decir, además de desearles un buen inicio de semana y decirles que el viernes hay otra actualización 3 Hasta pronto, saludos!_


	9. Una pequeña invitación

**_**.**_**

 ** _Pareja:_** _Semi x Shirabu_

 ** _ **Nota:** _**_[Contiene AU y algo de OOC]_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 8_ :**

 **✿ _Una pequeña invitación_ ✿**

Pasaron algunos días y el sábado por la mañana, Shirabu había citado a su amigo Tsutomu a una pequeña reunión, quedando de juntarse a medio día en la heladería del centro comercial.

Era ya cuarta vez que Kenjiro revisaba la hora en su teléfono, y ya casi eran las una de la tarde. Su amigo se estaba demorando más de los esperado, impacientando al muchacho.

—Tsk—chasqueó su lengua apunto de acabarse su copa de helado—y luego soy yo el que siempre llega tarde.

Alzó la vista volviendo a buscar a su amigo, divisandolo en la puerta del local, en cuanto este vio a Shirabu camino hasta donde él.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho—Dijo el moreno juntando sus manos y mirando a su amigo con ojos como el del gato con botas—mi alarma sonó casi una hora después, por favor no te enojes y perdóname, ¿Si?

Un largo suspiro abandonó los labios del chico mientras rodeaba sus ojos.

—Esta bien, te perdono—Contesta Kenjiro—solo porque no me dejaste plantado y porque yo muchas veces también he llegado tarde.

—Ah, casi olvidaba eso—Ríe levemente—En fin, ¿No quieres comer más helado?

El pelimiel negó suavemente.

—No, con el que me tomé quedé satisfecho—Respondió el muchacho.

—Bien, entonces yo pediré...—Leyendo el menú de la heladería con detención—Uh, pediré una copa de helado tres leches

Entonces, Tsutomu levantó su mano para que uno de los meseros tomara su pedido. Tras ello miró a Shirabu con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Bueno querido amigo—Habló el chico con un tono divertido—¿Qué es lo que me ibas a contar? Hablaremos de Eita-san, ¿Verdad?

Un suave rubor se apoderó de las mejillas del ojigris mientras una sonrisa victoriosa surcó los labios del moreno.

—¿Qué clase de brujo eres?—Cuestionó Kenjiro desviando la vista.

—Soy tu mejor amigo de toda la vida—Dice el chico—te conozco bastante bien como para saber que cosas te suceden. Se, desde que llegué, que Eita-san te provoca cosas

—Odio que tengas la razón—Murmuró entre dientes el pelimiel—y esas "cosas" con el tiempo fueron aumentando.

—Yo te lo dije-recriminó Goshiki—sabía que ibas a gustar de él.

—Oh, cállate-Gruñó levemente—Ni creas que diré lo que quieras que diga.

Goshiki le miró confundido e interrogante.

—Tsutomu no entender—Dijo el chico ladeando suavemente el rostro.

—Que no diré "tenías razón"—

—¡Ja! ¡lo dijiste!—Exclamó el moreno.

—Si, pero ni creas que lo volveré a decir—dijo él acabando su helado.

—Esta bien—Dice con diversión el pelinegro—Con una me basta y me sobra

Shirabu suspiró cerrando sus ojos y luego cambiaron un poco de tema, tiempo después llegó el pedido de Goshiki, quien poco después le hizo una curiosa pregunta a su amigo.

—Y dime, Shira-chan, ¿Cuando piensas decirle a Eita-san que te gusta?—El aludido le miró ruborizándose comenzando a jugar con sus dedos.

—No lo se—Musitó suavemente el chico con su mirada sobre sus manos—Creo que aún no es tiempo.

—Uhm, ya veo—Dijo Tsutomu tomando su helado—eso será lo mejor

El pelimiel asintió suavemente.

—Si y espero no arruinar nada—Shirabu sonrió ligeramente.

—No lo harás—afirmó el moreno con completa seguridad y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro-Solo confía en que podrás lograrlo.

—Gracias Tsutomu, tu siempre sabes como animarme aún que sea un desastre—

—Shira-chan, tu no eres un desastre—Contradijo el chico apuntándole con la cuchara—no quiero volverte a oír que eres eso.

—pero si lo soy, todo me sale mal—Dijo Kenjiro tras un ligero chasqueo de lengua.

—Si piensas positivo todo saldrá bien—sonrió Goshiki—en esta ocasión debes dejar la negatividad de lado.

—Yo no soy negativo, yo soy realista—Mencionó Shirabu corrigiendo a su amigo.

—A mi me parece que eres negativo—insistió el moreno.

—Ah, cree lo que quieras, no seguiré con esta absurda discusión—

El muchacho de cabellos negros rió divertido y continuo comiendo su helado. Luego siguieron hablando de otras cosas y tiempo después cada uno se fue por su lado.

 **.**  
 **.**

Shirabu se fue directamente a su casa, pues debía de trabajar en la florería. Llegó pronto a dicho lugar, saludó a su madre y hermana, para luego colocarse el delantal y comenzar a trabajar. Se sentó frente a la caja registradora mientras leía una revista sobre jardinería, cuando de pronto la campanilla de la puerta sonó, los grises ojos del muchacho de inmediatamente se posaron sobre la entrada encontrándose con los de su cliente favorito y amigo. Un ligero tono rosa coloreó sus mejillas entretanto sus orbes tomaban cierto brillo singular.

—Buenas tardes, Kenjiro—Saludó el rubio haciendo un ademán con su mano.

—Buenas tardes, Eita-kun—Dijo el pelimiel con una pequeña sonrisa—¿Qué llevarás hoy?

Semi caminó hasta el mostrador entregándole un pequeño sobre, el chiquillo lo tomó entre sus manos viendo el objeto con curiosidad.

—Llevaré una _Orquídea—_ contestó el muchacho yendo hasta donde se encontraban esas flores sacando una.

—Eita, ¿Qué es esto?—Preguntó Shirabu examinando el sobre por fuera.

—Pues ábrelo y lo sabrás—Respondió el chico sonriendo mientras se acercaba hasta el mostrador.

Kenjiro abrió de inmediato el objeto observando con sorpresa su contenido, sacando un ticket de bus. Este miró a Eita interrogante e impresionado.

—¿Qué significa esto?—Dijo el pelimiel mirando al más alto con el boleto en la mano.

—Iremos a la ciudad continua el próximo sábado—Explicó el chico sonriendole—Por favor, deseo mucho que me acompañes.

Shirabu asintió con un ligero e imperceptible rubor sobre sus mejillas.

—De seguro que sí me darán permiso—Ambos sonrieron.

—Así espero—

—Por cierto-anunció el pelimiel—¿Qué iremos a hacer allá?

—Es un secreto—contestó Semi—Lo sabrás ese día.

—Ah, que malo—Protestó el muchacho haciendo un leve puchero.

Aquel gesto hizo sonrojar levemente a Eita, quien se cubrió el rostro con la _Orquídea_ mirando en otra dirección.

— _Joder, es tan lindo_ _—_ pensó el rubio sonriendo.

—¿Sucede algo?—Dijo Kenjiro observando con curiosidad a su amigo.

—Oh, no, no sucede nada—Confirmó el muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Esta bien-El chico le miró no muy convencido—Bien, ¿Solo llevarás esa flor?

—Aja, solo esa—Afirmó este deslizando sus dedos por los pétalos de la _Orquídea._

Semi le dio al chico el respectivo dinero mientras este tecleaba un par de cosas en la maquina registradora.

—Bueno Kenjiro, debo irme—El aludido hizo un gesto de afirmación con su cabeza.

—Nos vemos el lunes entonces—

—Claro y no olvides darme una respuesta el lunes—

—Si, tendré la respuesta el lunes—

De pronto, Eita se inclinó sobre la mesa dejando un suave beso en la mejilla del chico como gesto de despedida.

—Cuídate, adiós—Dicho aquello el rubio salió del lugar.

—Adiós Eita-kun—Murmuró Shirabu deslizando la yema de sus dedos por su mejilla recién besada, viendo como su amigo se iba.

Bajó la mirada entretanto sus mejillas se ruborizaban más en cada momento.

—Ah, esto es tan nuevo para mi—Dijo el pelimiel en un susurro colocando su mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo latir su corazón con rapidez.

En eso, la hermana del chico entró a la habitación con la intensión de preguntarle algo a su hermano, pero se detuvo en seco al verlo en aquel extraño trance.

—¿Hermano?—Dijo la muchacha llamando la atención del pelimiel—¿Te encuentras bien?

Kenjiro asintió suavemente con la cabeza y colocó su vista en la recién llegada.

—Estoy perfectamente—Contestó Shirabu con una cálida sonrisa—No podría estar mejor.

—Okei—Dijo esta mirándole extrañado—Actúas raro, de seguro estas enamorado.

—Tal vez—Dicho eso se quitó el delantal y se lo colocó a la chica—Cubreme por un rato, ¿Si?

—Esta bien—ella accedió y el muchacho se retiró rápidamente del lugar con el sobre entre sus manos.

Este subió hasta su habitación y guardó el sobre en una pequeña caja de color azul.

—Ya quiero que sea día sábado—Dijo Shirabu mientras observaba hacia fuera de la ventana con una pequeña sonrisa, para minutos después volver a su trabajo.

* * *

 _Yeih! He terminado el capitulo a tiempo, y esta recién salido del horno, lo acabé esta tarde con mucho amor para ustedes mis amadxs lectorxs. Bueno, antes de despedirme estaba pensando en comenzar a escribir otro fic, y quiero hacerlo de alguna de estas parejas: **BokuAka, TsukkiKage o LevYaku** , pero si tienen otra sugerencia comentenlo por aquí._

 _Okei, ahora si me despido. Hasta la siguiente actualización._

 _ **Próxima actualización:** Viernes 24 de marzo_


End file.
